A SONG TO CALL YOU
by nadalyunjae
Summary: Aku tak peduli jika kau tidak nyata dalam kehidupanku. Tapi aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku. Dan merasakan perasaan. Yang begitu nyata/YUNJAE/ROMANCE/ONESHOOT


**Tittle : A SONG TO CALL YOU**

 **Cast : YUNJAE and Other**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **YUNJAE bukan punyaku**

 **Tapi kalau cerita punya aku**

 **Dilarang keras copas ya**

 **Cerita ini inspirasi dari Postman To Heaven, ku buat Yunjae Version**

 **Tapi tetap banyak perubahan dalam cerita**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

 _Aku tak peduli jika kau tidak nyata dalam kehidupanku_

 _Tapi aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku_

 _Dan merasakan perasaan_

 _Yang begitu nyata_

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu?"

Ucap seorang namja dengan nada menyedihkan. Namja tersebut tengah berbaring disebuah padang ilalang yang sangat luas, tangannya terulur ke langit seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu. Tatapan matanya begitu sayu, menampakan kesedihan yang cukup jelas disana. Matanya mulai terpejam merasakan belaian angin yang begitu menyejukkan kulit.

"Kau tidak lelah selalu berbicara sendiri seperti itu disini?"

Tanya seseorang membuat namja itu kembali membuka matanya dan terduduk melihat seorang namja lain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan namja itu berdiri disana. Bahkan dia tidak dapat mendengar suara langkahnya. Dan lagi namja itu terlihat aneh baginya.

"Kau membuntutiku, eoh?"

"Untuk apa aku membuntutimu? Aku sering kemari, dan tak sengaja melihatmu disini. Bertanya hal-hal aneh yang tidak mungkin. Dan selalu seperti itu, dan hampir selalu sama apa yang kau ucapkan"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Dan lagi, aku mengatakan hal itu dengan suara pelan, tapi kenapa kau dapat mendengarnya? Aku bingung, kau ini siapa"

"Kau tidak lihat bahwa tempat ini sepi? Jelas saja aku dapat mendengar apa yang kau katakan"

"Begitu kah?"

"Hm"

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada"

"Dasar manusia aneh"

"Memang"

"Ya! Aku serius bertanya padamu!"

"Wae? Kau kesal? Memang kenyataannya aku tidak sedang menunggu apapun"

"Kau itu, jika tidak ada yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau mendatangi tempat ini?"

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Tidak. Ah sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Aku malas meladeni orang sepertimu"

Pada akhirnya salah satu namja memutuskan pembicaraan dan meninggalkan tepat tersebut. Sedangkan namja lainnya hanya diam menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

Esok harinya kedua namja tersebut bertemu kembali di tempat dan waktu yang sama secara kebetulan. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Salah satu namja mencuri-curi pandang pada namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. tak lama kemudian namja yang di liriknya itu menoleh kearahnya membuat dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya namja itu dengan nada datar.

"Tidak, aku tidak memandangimu" jawabnya.

"Aku bisa melihat matamu yang terus-terusan melihat kearahku, Kim Jaejoong" ujar namja itu.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?!" namja yang disebut sebagai Kim Jaejoong itu menatap tak percaya pada namja itu.

"Jangan bodoh. Itu, dengan gantungan handphonemu. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu namamu" ujar namja itu melirik handphone yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau selalu mengangkat handphonemu keatas?" lanjutnya.

"Karna disini tidak ada sinyal" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Disini memang tidak akan ada sinyal, meski kau membawanya di tempat tertinggi sekalipun"

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Entahlah" balas namja itu singkat.

"Ya, kau sudah menyebut namaku. Rasanya tidak adil jika kau tak menyebutkan namamu" ujar Jaejoong.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari namja itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit menelan ludah. Apa dia salah menyebutkan atau menanyakan sesuatu hingga namja itu yang semula bertatapan mata dengannya kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Siapa namamu?"

"…..."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa" ujar Jaejoong. _'Jangan katakan kalau namanya aneh dan dia malu menyebutkannya. Dan sekarang dia sedang berpikir untuk mencari nama bagus untuk disebutkan. Cih dasar aneh'_ batin Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang orang lain, itu tidak baik"

Celetukkan namja itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan namja itu. Apa dia tahu apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Seketika Jaejoong merasakan hal yang tidak enak menghampiri tubuhnya.

"Apa kau seseorang yang dapat membaca pikiran?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Bukan"

"Ya.. Ya… Ya... Jika bukan, lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu dan bukan menyebutkan namamu?" tanya jaejoong yang mulai kesal.

"Karna aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" jawab namja itu lagi dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Jika memang tidak mau menyebutkan namu, itu tidak masalah bagiku" runtuk Jaejoong.

Bukannya menjawab, namja itu justru berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong tanpa pamit. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah kesal. Entahlah, ada apa dengan namja itu. Namja itu berjalan semakin menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. Jaejoong yang merasa sudah kesal, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut berlawanan arah dengan namja yang menurutnya aneh itu.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL-**

 **.**

Didalam sebuah bus yang sepi, Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada sebuah kaca di barisan tengah. Matanya memandang padang ilalang yang yang sebentar lagi akan dia tinggalkan dan kembali lagi esok hari. Jaejoong tersenyum memandang ilalang yang menari-nari terbawa oleh hembusan angin. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa nyaman berada di tempat itu. Tapi kesendiriannya mulai terganggu oleh namja sudah dua hari ini membuatnya sedikit kesal. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong masih merasa penasaran dengan namja itu sebab dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Terlebih sifatnya yang aneh. Mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menangkap sebuah siluet yang terlihat tengah berjalan menuju sebuah menara yang dia tahu berada di ujung padang ilalang tersebut.

"Apa yang namja itu lakukan disana?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"Kau melihat seseorang menuju menara, eoh?" tanya sang supir bus membuat Jaejoong melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa Ahjusshi tahu tentang namja itu?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Ya. Aku tahu dia" jawab supir itu lagi. "Dia memang tinggal dimenara itu belum lama ini" lanjutnya.

"Apa Ahjusshi tahu nama namja itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya sering melihatnya" jawab si supir membuat Jaejoong kembali menatap menara tersebut.

"Gamsahabnida atas informasinya, Ahjusshi" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

Sang supir tidak membalas lagi kata-kata Jaejoong, dia hanya melirik Jaejoong dari kaca spion yang berada di atasnya dan mengulas senyum yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan Jaejoong tak menyadari ekspresi sang supir yang membawanya menjauhi padang ilalang.

' _Namja itu.. Membuatku penasaran'_ batin Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

Hari ini, di jam dan tempat yang sama, Jaejoong berdiri seperti biasa menatap langit dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang terus berulang dari hari ke hari. Namun sedikit berbeda hari ini, Jaejoong tak mendapati namja itu berada ditempat yang sama seperti dirinya. Rasa penasaran menuntun langkah kakinya membelah padang ilalang untuk mendekati menara yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kaki Jaejoong terus melangkah mendekati pintu besi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari pintu pada umumnya.

Knock… Knock….

"Apakah ada seseorang di dalam?" teriak Jaejoong.

Knock…. Knock….

"Apakah ada seseorang di dalam?" ulang Jaejoong.

Knock…. Knock….

"Apakah ada seseorang di dalam?" ulang Jaejoong lagi.

"Mencariku?"

"Omo?!" kaget Jaejoong yang menolehkan kepalanya seraya memegangi dadanya dan mendapati namja aneh itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ya! Sejak kapan kau disitu?! Dan bisa tidak untuk tidak membuatku terkejut?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Mianhae jika aku mengejutkanmu" jawab namja itu datar membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku hanya kemari untuk memastikan apakah ada orang yang tinggal disini" ujar Jaejoong mulai mereda.

"Akulah yang tinggal disini" jawab namja itu. "Apa kau mengetahuinya dari seorang supir bus?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ne. Lalu kau darimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku, tempat biasa"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu tadi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Entahlah" jawab namja itu sekenanya.

"Mmm… Boleh kulihat kedalam?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Tentu" jawab namja itu kemudian membuka pintu besi itu dan masuk ke dalam menara lebih dulu.

"Woaaahhhh.. Cukup lengkap perabot disini. Meja, kursi, cangkir teko dan sebagainya. Apa kau benar-benar tinggal disini?" tanya Jaejoong takjub dengan isi menara yang menurutnya jauh dari kata menyeramkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak benar-benar tinggal disini. Aku hanya mengisi waktu senggangku" jawab namja itu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini mulai menaiki 3 buah anak tangga.

"Waktu senggang?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian kembali turun. "Kau bekerja dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu itu" jawab namja itu lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar misterius" celetuk Jaejoong dan namja itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Baru pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bertemu, Jaejoong melihat senyuman yang terukir dari bibir namja itu. Menurutnya, meskipun terlihat misterius dan menyebalkan namja itu pasti memiliki sebuah sisi baik yang Jaejoong tidak ketahui. Sebab Jaejoong merasakan senyuman itu sangat tulus dimatanya.

"Tidak enak rasanya jika aku belum tahu siapa namamu" ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Jung Yunho" jawab namja itu kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju lantai berikutnya.

"Jung Yunho?" ulang Jaejoong dan mengikuti namja bernama Yunho itu. "Kupikir kemarin kau memiliki nama aneh sampai-sampai kau tak ingin memberi tahuku" tambahnya sedangkan Yunho kembali tersenyum meski tak dapat dilihat oleh Jaejoong. "Apa kau begitu tertutup?"

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini" jawab Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki teman disini? Maksudku, di menara ini"

"Tidak" jawab Yunho seraya membuka pintu besi lainnya yang menghubungkan dengan lantai teratas menara. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengunjungi tempat ini, selama aku berada disini" lanjutnya.

"Aku orang pertama?" tanya Jaejoong heran dan masih mengikuti langkah Yunho.

"Ya, karna tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang mengunjungi menara ini" ujarnya seraya menopangkan kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas menara. "Kecuali aku…. Dan kau" lanjutnya menatap lurus kedepan pada hamparan ilalang.

Jaejoong terdiam. Entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam memandangi Yunho. Dia merasa seperti ada yang berbeda pada diri namja itu. Tapi entah apa, Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa menebaknya. Hingga sifatnya yang penuh tanda tanya membuat Jaejoong penasaran dengan sosok Yunho.

"Apa yang membawamu ketempat ini?" tanya Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.. Aku hanya menemukan tempat ini secara tidak sengaja. Dan banyak menghabiskan waktu disini untuk meluapkan emosiku" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Ceritakan saja, aku akan mendengarkanmu" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong pun ikut menopangkan kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas. Tatapannya melihat kearah langit seperti sedang memandang seseorang yang jauh disana. Yunho hanya bisa menatap ekspresi Jaejoong yang terdiam, menunggu namja manis itu membuka suaranya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakiku sampai membawaku ke tempat ini. Sebab aku merasa kesepian semenjak dia meninggalkanku" ujar Jaejoong yang kemudian menunduk dan Yunho masih tetap memperhatikannya. "Dia pergi ketempat yang jauh, tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi ditempat ini, aku dapat merasakan kehadirannya. Meskipun aku tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi aku merasakan dia menjawab semua pertanyaanku" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Itu yang membuatmu sempat marah dan mengumpat pada orang itu meskipun orang itu sudah tidak ada?" ujar Yunho yang sempat melihat Jaejoong meluapkan emosinya walau sebentar.

"Hm. Aku membencinya, dia berbohong padaku. Dia mengingkari janjinya. Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan dia tidak membawaku" ujar Jaejoong yang mulai menitikan airmatanya.

Yunho terdiam. Membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati emosinya disini. Yunho kembali menatap padang ilalang. Disebelahnya Jaejoong terlihat langsung menghapus lelehan airmatanya dengan cepat berusaha untuk terlihat tegar.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu padanya" ujar Yunho. "Kurasa dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu" ungkap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya. "Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkanmu, karna memang kontraknya di dunia sudah berakhir. Aku tahu maksudmu" ya, Yunho tahu maksud Jaejoong. Seseorang yang berarti telah meninggalkan Jaejoong selamanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa yang membawamu ketempat ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sesuatu yang akan sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dan aku pun tidak bisa memberitahumu" jawab Yunho.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong dibuat heran dan penasaran dengan sifat Yunho. Benar-benar tertutup, dia seperti sedang membentengi dirinya agar orang lain tidak dapat mencampuri urusannya. Jaejoong juga sadar akan hal itu, dia tidak bisa memaksa Yunho untuk memberitahu semuanya. Memangnya siapa Jaejoong untuk Yunho?

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku menemanimu disini? Hitung-hitung agar aku bisa melupakannya. Dan aku tidak terus terpuruk atas kepergiannya" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku senang ada orang yang bisa menemaniku disini" jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

Dan disinilah, di menara ini Jaejoong dan Yunho dapat mengakrabkan diri mereka untuk pertama kalinya satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya dihari yang cerah, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk pergi bersamanya disebuah caffe kecil namun terlihat menarik. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk bersebrangan seraya menikmati cangkir coklat hangat yang sudah di sajikan. Jaejoong terlihat manis saat sedang meniup coklat dalam cangkirnya hingga membuat Yunho tak henti-henti menatapnya.

"Ya. Mengapa kau menatapku begitu, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Tidak, kau hanya sedikit lucu" jawab Yunho.

"Ish, aku ingin ke toilet dulu" ujar Jaejoong dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

Belum lama Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya menuju sebuah toilet, Yunho memiliki sebuah keinginan untuk memesan menu lain sendiri setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong yang memesankan 2 cangkir coklat hangat untuk mereka. Yunho perlahan mengangkat tangannya ketika seorang pelayan berjalan tak jauh dari mejanya dengan Jaejoong. Namun Yunho sedikit bingung karna pelayan itu tidak juga menoleh padanya.

"Permisi, aku ingin pesan sesuatu yang lain" teriak Yunho dan lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan respon dari pelayan itu yang kini merapikan sebuah meja. "Permisi aku ingin memesan sesuatu" ujar Yunho lagi yang kini berdiri dari kursinya.

Tapi nihil, pelayan tersebut sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Yunho terdiam dengan tatapan sayu sampai Jaejoong datang dan menatapnya heran.

"Yunho-ah, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kurasa mereka tidak melihatku" jawab Yunho dan kembali duduk terdiam di kursinya.

"Siapa? Pelayan itu? Kau ingin memesan sesuatu yang lain?" tebak Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah tidak menginginkannya" jawab Yunho pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memesan sesuatu" ujar Jaejoong.

"Permisi, aku ingin memesan sesuatu yang lain" teriak Jaejoong seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh? Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya pelayan itu berjalan mendekati meja Yunjae.

"Kau lihat 'kan? Tidak sulit untuk memanggilnya" ujar Jaejoong tapi Yunho hanya diam.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku pesan ini" ujar Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah menu bergambar waffle. "2 porsi untukku dan temanku" lanjut Jaejoong.

"2 porsi untukmu dan temanmu?" ujar si pelayan yang lebih seperti mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ne. Tapi maaf sebelumnya. Temanku bilang, tadi dia memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menggubrisnya" ujar Jaejoong.

"Teman anda memanggilku?" tanya pelayan itu lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne, kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak mendengarnya" jawab pelayan itu lagi.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau ingin memesan yang lain?" tanya Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah temanmu ingin memesan yang lain?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak, itu saja" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" ujar pelayan itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung/berpikir dan tak lama kemudian pelayan itu menggedikkan bahunya.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

"Aaahh… Ya. Jangan cemberut seperti itu" gerutu Jaejoong yang menggoyang-goyangkan hasil jepretannya pada insta kamera. "Coba lihat, dari hasil beberapa fotomu di caffe tadi sampai disini, semua ekspresi wajahmu sama. Datar dan kau cemberut sambil melihat ke arahku" dumal Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pandai bereksprsi sepertimu" jawab Yunho santai.

"Bagaimana kau mau memiliki teman, wajahmu saja menyeramkan seperti ini" ujar Jaejoong.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah merebahkan tubuhnya pada hamparan ilalang disekitarnya dan memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Jaejoong tak mau kehilangan momen tersebut segera mengambil foto Yunho sebelum disadarinya.

"Wah.. Setidaknya dengan kau memejamkan matamu seperti ini. Kau tidak semenyeramkan aslinya" ujar Jaejoong lagi dan melihat kearah Yunho.

Yunho kembali membuka matanya dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah ingin menggapai langit yang sangat jauh disana. Jaejoong terdiam memandang ekspresi wajah sendu Yunho. Disana, dimata itu, terlihat sebuah kerinduan yang sangat mendalam. Jaejoong ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Yunho dan menatap tangan besar Yunho yang masih diulurkan ke atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan Ummaku" jawab Yunho.

"Ummamu juga berada ditempat yang jauh disana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ani.." jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatap wajahnya. "Akulah yang berada jauh darinya" lanjut Yunho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hmm.." Yunho tersenyum dan kembali menurunkan tangannya. "Tidak ada" jawab Yunho dan tersenyum kembali memejamkan matanya.

' _Kau itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran, Yun. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu'_ batin Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

Jaejoong menempelkan satu persatu foto mereka pada dinding dalam menara. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat beberapa foto yang menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan cemberut dari wajah Yunho. Tapi tidak dengan satu buah foto Yunho yang Jaejoong ambil trakhir kali saat namja itu merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali memandangi foto-foto itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya lucu saja, tidak apa 'kan jika aku menaruh foto-foto ini?" tanya Jaejoong dan lagi-lagi Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Tempat ini terlihat sedikit sepi, jadi sengaja kupasangkan foto-foto ini" tambah Jaejoong. "Ya. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain hanya tersenyum seperti itu? Terkadang kau tersenyum tidak jelas, tapi kenapa kau menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda saat aku memotretmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai sedikit kesal.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Yunho tak jelas seraya duduk disalah satu bangku dalam menara tersebut. "Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain marah-marah?" tanya Yunho santai.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu" jawab Jaejoong dan duduk di bangku lain yang bersebrangan dengan Yunho. "Kau itu… Membuatku penasaran dengan siapa dirimu sebenarnya" lanjutnya sedangkan Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?"

"Kurasa… Mungkin sudah 1 bulan lebih" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu hal itu. Karna itu akan menjadi rahasiaku. Kau pun akan mengetahui itu dengan sendirinya" jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam tak henti menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yunho ketika dirinya tengah duduk bersama seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Jangan biarkan anak itu semakin mengetahui siapa dirimu. Karna itu akan menyakitinya dikemudian hari" jawab namja tua tersebut.

"Tapi Ahjusshi… Jika dia semakin mengetahui diriku, itu artinya…"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Jangan biarkan dia semakin mengetahui dirimu, jangan biarkan juga perasaan tumbuh diantara kalian" jawab Ahjusshi itu membuat Yunho terlihat berpikir. "Jika sampai kalian larut dalam perasaan kalian masing-masing. Kau pun harus tetap pergi meninggalkannya"

"Aku tahu itu, Ahjusshi" jawab Yunho pelan.

"Tapi jika Tuhan menghendaki. Bukan tidak mungkin kalian akan bertemu lagi dalam kondisi berbeda" ucap Ahjusshi itu membuat Yunho menatapnya.

"Gamsahabnida, Ahjusshi. Aku permisi dulu" ucap Yunho dan bangkit dari kursinya kemudian di angguki oleh Ahjusshi itu.

Selanjutnya Yunho pergi meninggalkan kediaman Ahjusshi itu menerjang butiran salju yang turun di hari pertama menjelang natal yang semakin dekat.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

"Hah…. Hari ini benar-benar dingin sekali" ucap Jaejoong mengusap-usapkan tangannya guna memberikan kehangatan. "Kau hebat sekali bisa menahan cuaca sedingin ini, kau bahkan tidak menggunakan jaket tebal" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Begitukah? Aku merasa biasa saja" jawab Yunho.

"Kau mau secangkir susu hangat? Aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku baru saja mendapat gaji pertamaku" tawar Jaejoong tapi Yunho terlihat berpikir. "Lama seperti biasanya, kau tunggulah disini, aku akan mengantri" lanjutnya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang diam di kursinya.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang diam menunggu antrian dengan sesekali melirik kearah Yunho. Selanjutnya pandangan Yunho beralih pada kaca besar yang memantulkan bayangan seisi caffe yang bertengger tak jauh darinya. Yunho terus melamun terdiam menatap kaca tersebut sampai Jaejoong kembali dengan sebuah nampan kecil berisi 2 gelas susu hangat ditangannya.

"Ya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong yang kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong lagi meyakinkan dan Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Hm… Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengajakku ke tempat ini? Apa tempat ini merupakan tempat-"

"Dulu aku sering kesini menjelang natal bersamanya" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Lupakanlah dia secara perlahan. Kau akan membuatnya sedih disana jika melihatmu seperti ini" ujar Yunho.

"Begitukah? Mengatakan itu memang mudah Yunho-ah. Tapi melupakan seseorang itu tidak semudah kita _mengklik kanan lalu format_ pada sebuah computer dan menghapus semua data didalamnya hingga membuat memori itu kosong seperti semula" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau benar. Apa besok kau akan mengajakku kesini lagi?" tanya Yunho.

"Jika kau ada waktu. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu"

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah"

Keduanya pun menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa beberapa hari ini. disebuah caffe yang sama dan di kursi tempat yang sama. Sesekali Yunho mencuri pandang pada Jaejoong, meskipun Jaejoong tak menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

Sekarang disinilah mereka dimenara seperti biasa. Larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Jaejoong terlihat sesekali memandang Yunho yang kini memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukkannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Tak disangka udara diatas menara ini lebih dingin dari yang dia bayangkan. Perlahan Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang duduk dilantai menara, dengan reflex Jaejoong pun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Yunho. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang kini memasang sepasang headfree pada telinganya. Selanjutnya mata Jaejoong terpejam seraya menikmati alunan music yang masuk dalam rongga telinganya dengan volume kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" tanya Yunho yang masih dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Jaejoong dan di anggukkan oleh Yunho. "Aku akan mengulangnya untukmu" ucap Jaejoong dan memasangkan salah satu headfree pada telinga Yunho.

 _Jonyok nouri jigo hana dul kyojinun_

 _Bulbichul taraso noege gago iso_

 _Chagaun barame umchurin ne okaega_

 _Naeryo antgi jone naega gamsajulke_

Lantunan music lirik awal mulai menggema disebelah telinga Yunho. Kini dia terlihat tengah memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati lagu tersebut bersama Jaejoong. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong melihat wajah damai Yunho yang terpejam. Ada perasaan berbeda yang Jaejoong rasakan ketika bersama namja bermata musang ini. Jaejoong jadi teringat kata-kata Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _ **Lupakanlah dia secara perlahan. Kau akan membuatnya sedih disana jika melihatmu seperti ini"**_

Yunho benar, jika Jaejoong terus seperti ini. Dia akan membuat kekasih yang meninggalkannya akan merasa sedih, ditambah lagi Jaejoong akan menyakiti perasaannya sendiri. Tapi bagi Jaejoong, perasaannya yang terus larut dalam kesedihan perlahan mulai menguap semenjak kehadiran Yunho disisinya. Apakah Jaejoong memiliki perasaan pada Yunho? Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri masih tidak yakin. Tapi… Ada perasaan nyaman ketika Jaejoong sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho. Itulah menurutnya.

 _Nal bwa love you_

 _Babogatun gudae_

 _Gu modun goshi naegen da sojunghangol_

 _gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum_

 _Nuni bushin I gasumuro_

 _Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke_

 _Gidohan modun kumi ganjolhan_

 _Nae hyanggiro nama uril hyanghae iso_

 _More than the air I breathe_

 _Balgaol achime hamke usul su innun_

 _Naui baraemduri irwo jil su itdorok_

 _Naega gidarilke (gidarilke)_

 _Ne son nochi anhulke_

 _Nunmul punira haedo naega dakajulke_

 _Kuchi boiji anhado_

 _Amuri homhan giriljirado yaksokhalke_

 _My my my please be mine_

 _gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum_

 _Nuni bushin I gasumuro_

 _Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke_

 _Saranghandago ijen gudae punirago_

 _Jo hanul kute sorichyo jonhago shipo_

 _Love you tojildutan gasumi gu_

 _Daerul burugo iso_

 _Apun shiryoni uril chajawado_

 _Gu apume mok meowado_

 _Da orumanjyo jul su innun naega do saranghalke_

 _Tumyonghan usumkochi banjjaginun jo byol_

 _Dulchorom_

 _Arumdapge nol nomanul bichwojulke_

 _Gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum_

 _Nuni bushin I gasumuro_

 _Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke_

 _Saranghae nol saranghae_

 _Sesang_

 _Gajang nunbushin gudae kumgyolgatun_

 _I mam_

 _More than the air I breathe_

Music itupun berakhir. Yunho kembali membuka matanya dan melepas headfree dari telinganya. Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang kini terdiam menatapnya. Entah mengapa kali ini Yunho tak dapat membaca isi kepala namja manis disebelahnya. Tapi melihat tatapan matanya membuat hati Yunho berdesir halus, Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan kembali pelukkan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau menyukai lagu itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya, sangat… Lagu itu memberikan arti yang sangat menyentuh dan nadanya begitu menenangkan hatiku" jawab Jaejoong. "Yunho-ah… Kau benar, aku harus melupakannya" lanjut Jaejoong dan Yunho masih menatapanya. "Meskipun itu tidak mudah dilakukan, tapi aku merasa kesedihanku perlahan menguap semenjak aku bersama denganmu" ujar Jaejoong yang kini menatap mata Yunho. "Ada perasaan nyaman ketika aku bersamamu"

"Aku… Akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu besok" ucap Yunho.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" jawab Yunho.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

Seperti janji mereka kemarin, hari ini Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali mengunjungi caffe favorit Jaejoong dan menempati kursi yang sama. Seperti biasa Jaejoong sedang mengantri untuk memesan sesuatu. Jaejoong melirik kearah meja yang ditempatinya bersama Yunho. Tapi… Kemana Yunho? Jaejoong dibuat bingung setengah mati, karna belum ada 2 menit Jaejoong meninggalkan meja itu untuk mengantri, Yunho sudah menghilang. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Yunho, pasalnya Jaejoong tak melihat Yunho meninggalkan tempat itu. Mata Jaejoong terus mencari-cari Yunho ke sekelilingnya. Tapi kemana dia…

"Bisakah kau maju sedikit?" tanya seseorang dari belakang mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae.." jawab Jaejoong dan mengambil 3 langkah sekaligus untuk menyambungkan antrian.

Jaejoong kembali melihat kearah mejanya bersama Yunho. Disana, Yunho sudah terlihat duduk berdiam diri menunggunya seperti biasa. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia kembali ketempatnya? Jaejoong merasakan keanehan pada Yunho. Selanjutnya Jaejoong meninggalkan antrian begitu saja dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Kau kemana tadi?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"Aku tak pergi kemanapun" jawab Yunho bingung.

"Tapi tadi aku tidak melihatmu disini, tapi tak berapa lama kau sudah duduk di kursimu lagi" tutur Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam dan melirik kaca yang kemarin dilihatnya.

' _Apa itu berarti?'_ batin Yunho berkata. "Kau lihatlah kaca disebelah sana" ucap Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk melihat kaca yang dimaksudnya.

"Sebuah kaca? Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau akan tahu sesuatu" jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong berpikir keras menatap pantulan seisi caffe.

Jaejoong dapat melihat seisi caffe memalui pantulan bayangan pada kaca tersebut termasuk dirinya dan….. Yunho? Jaejoong tak dapat melihat bayangan Yunho disana. Jaejoong hanya melihat dirinya berdiri didepan meja kosong. Bukankah seharusnya ada Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya? Kenapa…

"Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang mulai berembun.

Bukan menjawab Yunho justru menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Jaejoong menarik paksa tangan Yunho hingga Yunho berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menuju antrian.

"Mengantrilah! Aku lelah selalu mengantri untuk memesan sesuatu sedangkan kau hanya diam menunggu!" titah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" ucap Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus menggantikanku!" jerit Jaejoong dan terus mendorong tubuh Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jaejoong-ah" ucap Yunho dan membalikkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah menangis.

"Cepat pesankan sesuatu, Yunho-ah!" tangis Jaejoong pecah seraya memukul lengan Yunho dan membuat seluruh orang yang berada di caffe menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

 _ **Disebuah caffe tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho menghabiskan waktu ditempat lain untuk pertama kalinya….**_

" _Permisi, aku ingin memesan sesuatu yang lain" teriak Jaejoong seraya mengangkat tangannya._

" _Oh? Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya pelayan itu berjalan mendekati meja Jaejoong._

" _Kau lihat 'kan? Tidak sulit untuk memanggilnya" ujar Jaejoong pada sebuah kursi kosong seperti ada seseorang dihadapannya membuat si pelayan menatapnya sedikit bingung._

" _Ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?" tanya si pelayan itu berusaha setenang mungkin._

" _Aku pesan ini" ujar Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah menu bergambar waffle. "2 porsi untukku dan temanku" lanjut Jaejoong._

" _2 porsi untukmu dan temanmu?" ujar si pelayan yang lebih seperti mengajukan pertanyaan._

" _Ne. Tapi maaf sebelumnya. Temanku bilang, tadi dia memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menggubrisnya" ujar Jaejoong._

" _Teman anda memanggilku?" tanya pelayan itu lagi dengan tatapan bingung._

" _Ne, kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi._

" _Ah.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak mendengarnya" jawab pelayan itu lagi._

" _Yunho-ah, apa kau ingin memesan yang lain?" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang entah pada siapa membuat si pelayan menatapnya aneh meski tak disadari Jaejoong._

" _Apakah temanmu ingin memesan yang lain?" tanya pelayan itu lagi dan masih berusaha untuk tenang._

" _Tidak, itu saja" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" ujar pelayan itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung/berpikir dan tak lama kemudian pelayan itu menggedikkan bahunya._

 **.**

 _ **Disebuah caffe yang sering dia kunjungi beberapa waktu belakangan ini bersama Yunho…**_

" _Hah…. Hari ini benar-benar dingin sekali" ucap Jaejoong mengusap-usapkan tangannya guna memberikan kehangatan. "Kau hebat sekali bisa menahan cuaca sedingin ini kau bahkan tidak menggunakan jaket tebal" lanjut Jaejoong berbicara pada sebuah kursi kosong seperti ada seseorang bersamanya._

"… _.."_

" _Kau mau secangkir susu hangat? Aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku baru saja mendapat gaji pertamaku" ucap Jaejoong. "Lama seperti biasanya, kau tunggulah disini, aku akan mengantri" lanjutnya dan meninggalkan mejanya yang kosong._

 _Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong menyadari tatap aneh dari orang-orang sekelilingnya. Namun Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya sampai dia selesai memesan dan kembali dengan sebuah nampan kecil berisi 2 gelas susu hangat ditangannya._

" _Ya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa dan kembali duduk di kursinya._

"… _.."_

" _Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong lagi._

"… _.."_

" _Dulu aku sering kesini menjelang natal bersamanya" ujar Jaejoong pelan._

"… _.."_

" _Begitukah? Mengatakan itu memang mudah Yunho-ah. Tapi melupakan seseorang itu tidak semudah kita mengklik kanan lalu format pada sebuah computer dan menghapus semua data didalamnya hingga membuat memori itu kosong seperti semula" ujarnya lagi._

"… _.."_

" _Jika kau ada waktu. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"_

"… _.."_

" _Gomawo, Yunho-ah"_

 **.**

 _ **Di caffe yang sama satu jam yang lalu…..**_

" _Kau kemana tadi?" tanya Jaejoong pada sebuah kursi kosong._

"… _.."_

" _Tapi tadi aku tidak melihatmu disini, tapi tak berapa lama kau sudah duduk di kursimu lagi" tutur Jaejoong dan membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya berbisik._

"… _.."_

" _Sebuah kaca? Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung entah pada siapa._

"… _.."_

 _Jaejoong melihat kearah kaca yang tak jauh dari mejanya, dia dapat melihat seisi caffe memalui pantulan bayangan pada kaca tersebut termasuk dirinya dan….. Yunho? Jaejoong tak dapat melihat bayangan Yunho disana. Jaejoong hanya melihat dirinya berdiri didepan meja kosong. Bukankah seharusnya ada Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya? Kenapa…_

" _Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pada kursi kosong dengan mata yang mulai berembun._

 _Dimata pengunjung caffe tersebut, Jaejoong terlihat aneh seperti sedang menarik sesuatu dan mendorong sesuatu yang berat dihadapannya menuju sebuah antrian._

" _Mengantrilah! Aku lelah selalu mengantri untuk memesan sesuatu sedangkan kau hanya diam menunggu!" titah Jaejoong entah pada siapa dan tetap terlihat sedang mendorong sesuatu._

"… _.."_

" _Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus menggantikanku!" jerit Jaejoong dan terus mendorong sesuatu yang hampa dihadapannya membuat semakin banyak pasang mata melihat kearahnya._

"… _.."_

" _Cepat pesankan sesuatu, Yunho-ah!" tangis Jaejoong pecah seraya memukul angin dan membuat seluruh orang yang berada di caffe menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung._

 **.**

Jaejoong mengingat sesuatu dan beberapa hal lainnya saat mereka berdua pergi ke tempat umum. Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong melihat ekspresi orang-orang disekelilingnya menatapnya aneh. Apakah itu sebabnya mereka menatapnya seperti itu. Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berdiri ditaman yang cukup sepi, tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Jaejoong dingin dengan mata yang sembab.

"Mianhae…" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yunho.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?!" marah Jaejoong dan memukul dada Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya diam membiarkan Jaejoong meluapkan emosinya dengan tangisan yang kembali terdengar seraya memukul tubuhnya. Sudah jelas Yunho tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit apapun, sebab… Dia hanya sesosok arwah yang tidak nyata adanya dimata orang lain kecuali Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, Jaejoong-ah.. Kumohon berhentilah menangis" ucap Yunho menghapus lelehan airmata pada pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku membencimu, Yun!" dengan kasar Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dari pipinya dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi Yunho seraya menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan sendu, tanpa disangka setetes airmata jatuh meluncur bebas dari pipinya saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan menjauhinya. Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Tidak, dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Yunho, dia tidak mau kehilangan Yunho yang sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya, namun Yunho sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong berjalan mendekati tempat dimana dia dan Yunho berdiri sebelumnya. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut taman tersebut namun tak dapat menangkap sosok Yunho. Airmatanya kembali turun ketika menyadari Yunho benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari dibawah sana tepat didepan kakinya, rumput itu bergoyang seolah tengah diinjak oleh seseorang (Yunho).

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga diiringi dengan tangisan membelah padang ilalang menuju menara yang sering dia kunjungi. Tidak peduli dia harus terjatuh beberapa kali akibat tersandung, dia juga tidak memperdulikan dinginnya butiran salju yang jatuh menerpa tubuhnya. Setelah langkahnya mendekati menara tersebut, Jaejoong berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu besi yang kini terlihat usang. Dibukanya dengan perlahan pintu menara tersebut dan tangis Jaejoong semakin keras ketika melihat isi perabot dalam menara tersebut hilang secara perlahan didepan matanya menyisakan sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi usang, tidak lupa dengan foto-foto yang Jaejoong pasang beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan gusar Jaejoong mendekati foto tersebut dan melihat gambaran Yunho pada foto-foto tersebut hilang satu persatu.

"Yunho-ah?"

Dengan langkah cepat Jaejoong menuju lantai atas menara untuk mencari keberadaan Yunho. Tapi nihil, dia hanya sendiri disana. Menangis meraung-raung dipuncak menara tanpa ada Yunho bersamanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan hamparan ilalang beserta menara tersebut, Jaejoong juga membiarkan foto-foto itu tertinggal didalam menara tersebut. Jaejoong kecewa, Yunho pergi meninggalkannya. Jaejoong menangis didalam diam disebuah bus yang membawanya menjauh dari tempat yang meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Yunho.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu ditempat lain…**

" _Waktumu sudah habis sekarang" ucap seseorang berpakaian putih yang kini berada dalam tempat serba putih bersama seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Yunho._

" _Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Yunho._

" _Ani, kau sudah membantunya melupakan kesedihannya dan melupakan rasa bencinya pada seseorang" jawab orang itu lagi. "Dan itu artinya tugasmu sudah selesai sekarang. Dan kau bisa pergi" lanjutnya disertai dengan senyuman._

 _Yunho tak dapat melakukan apapun. Memang sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia tidak bisa membantah kesepakatan yang sudah dibuatnya. Yunho berjalan menuju sebuah titik gelap yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yunho tahu dia harus pergi kesana, dan perlahan kakinya melangkah memasuki titik gelap tersebut._

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

Disebuah rumah sakit. Seseorang yang sudah lama memejamkan matanya akibat koma karna sebuah kecelakaan baru saja membuka matanya dengan perlahan membuat seorang suster terkejut melihatnya. Suster itu berlari keluar ruangan tersebut seraya berteriak.

"Uisa! Dia sudah sadar!" teriak suster itu sambil berlari, dia tidak peduli meski dia harus terjatuh.

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

 **6 Weeks Later**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan secangkir susu hangat di caffe yang dulu sering dia kunjungi bersama Yunho. Natal sudah tiba dan Jaejoong hanya menikmati kesendiriannya dibangku yang sama tanpa kehadiran Yunho. Ya, Jaejoong masih mengingat jelas sosok Yunho yang begitu nyata dimatanya. Seiring berlalunya waktu, Jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan kepergian Yunho. Memang menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong ketika dia dapat melupakan seseorang dan berpindah hati pada namja lain, siapa sangka orang itu tidak nyata didunia, tapi perasaan yang tumbuh pada hatinya saat itu begitu nyata adanya. Jaejoong biasa berlama-lama ditempat itu seraya mendengarkan iringan live music yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini melengkapi suasana caffe. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul ketika instrument awal lagu kesukaannya mulai terdengar, lagu yang pernah dia dengarkan bersama Yunho disebuah menara namun dengan versi accoustic.

 _Jonyok nouri jigo hana dul kyojinun_

 _Bulbichul taraso noege gago iso_

 _Chagaun barame umchurin ne okaega_

 _Naeryo antgi jone naega gamsajulke_

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar lirik awal lagu tersebut. Bukan, Jaejoong bukannya terkejut dengan lirik lagu atau instrument tersebut. Tapi dia terkejut dengan suara yang membawakan lagu tersebut, suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya yang sudah cukup lama tidak pernah dia dengar.

 _Nal bwa love you_

 _Babogatun gudae_

 _Gu modun goshi naegen da sojunghangol_

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan membelah beberapa lautan pengunjung yang terlihat memenuhi area depan panggung tersebut. Dan disana… Mata Jaejoong melebar ketika menemukan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan sosok yang dia rindukan tengah bernyanyi bersama dengan sebuah gitar sebagai pengiring suaranya.

 _gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum_

 _Nuni bushin I gasumuro_

 _Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke_

 _Gidohan modun kumi ganjolhan_

 _Nae hyanggiro nama uril hyanghae iso_

 _More than the air I breathe_

Jaejoong terlihat menikmati lagu tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok penyanyi itu. Dan dia juga menyadari bahwa beberapa kali mata musang penyanyi tersebut melihat kearahnya. Hingga terjadi eye contact diantara mereka.

 _Balgaol achime hamke usul su innun_

 _Naui baraemduri irwo jil su itdorok_

 _Naega gidarilke (gidarilke)_

 _Ne son nochi anhulke_

 _Nunmul punira haedo naega dakajulke_

 _Kuchi boiji anhado_

 _Amuri homhan giriljirado yaksokhalke_

 _My my my please be mine_

 _gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum_

 _Nuni bushin I gasumuro_

 _Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke_

 _Saranghandago ijen gudae punirago_

 _Jo hanul kute sorichyo jonhago shipo_

 _Love you tojildutan gasumi gu_

 _Daerul burugo iso_

 _Apun shiryoni uril chajawado_

 _Gu apume mok meowado_

 _Da orumanjyo jul su innun naega do saranghalke_

 _Tumyonghan usumkochi banjjaginun jo byol_

 _Dulchorom_

 _Arumdapge nol nomanul bichwojulke_

 _Gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum_

 _Nuni bushin I gasumuro_

 _Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke_

 _Saranghae nol saranghae_

 _Sesang_

 _Gajang nunbushin gudae kumgyolgatun_

 _I mam_

 _More than the air I breathe_

Petikan jari penyanyi itu pada gitarnya pun berakhir seraya matanya melihat kearah Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya, kemudian penyanyi tersebut tersenyum. Kini dia menyandarkan gitar pada kursi dan berjalan perlahan menuruni panggung tersebut. Mendekati sosok Jaejoong yang diam mematung. Pemandangan itu sontak membuat beberapa pengunjung yang mengerubungi area depan panggung sedikit menyingkir memberikan ruang untuk keduanya. Penyanyi itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dengan lelehan airmata dipipinya.

"Yunho-ah?" sebut Jaejoong.

"Ya, ini aku" jawab Yunho dengan senyuman yang Jaejoong rindukan.

"Ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan menyentuh pipi Yunho memastikan kali ini Yunho benar-benar nyata dihadapannya.

Dengan segera Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya dengan nyata dihadapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan erat Yunho seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Pemandangan itu membuat puluhan pasang mata terenyuh dan tersenyum melihat romansa diantara keduanya. Dan disinilah akhir dari jawaban keduanya. Jika Tuhan menghendaki, maka mereka akan bertemu lagi meski dalam kondisi yang berbeda. **Karna bagaimanapun keadaannya tulang rusuk tidak akan pernah tertukar dengan pemiliknya. (** nadalyunjae)

 **.**

 **-A SONG TO CALL YOU-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Ending**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks for participation

Riview please ^^

Review kalian bisa jadi masukan buat nadal

See you the next story


End file.
